Life of Surprises
by seta ruriko
Summary: Ginny's school life wasn't as simple as ever. On her 5th year, things will change :::chapter 10 finally up:::
1. Default Chapter

Life of Surprises  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny heaved her trunk to an empty compartment. She seated herself and looked outside of the window. The train started to move and the door to the compartment opened.  
  
"Hey Gin! Whassup?!" Cami Anderson said. Cami, Ginny's best friend, had pale amethyst eyes, brown hair and has the perfect body to boot. Many guys tried to date her, but Ginny knew her best friend has only eyes for Kevin Rodriguez. A Slytherin sixth year whose handsome face that could only equal Cami's beauty. Damn, Ginny thought, Why do Slytherins have to be handsome beings?  
  
"Shut the crap, Cami. Why does it have to be 'Whassup'? Why can't it be 'What's down'?" Ginny thought abruptly changing her thoughts. Cami sat across her best friend shrugging.  
  
"Hey, where are Colin and Kevin?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Dunno. You could never predict those two. Maybe they were finding what's cooking."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. The compartment door opened and in came Cami's boyfriend and his sidekick and also Ginny's other best friend Colin Creevey. Colin closed the door and sat beside Ginny while Kevin sat beside Cami who kissed him lightly on the lips. Colin looked so disgusted.  
  
"What's down, girls?" Kevin asked as they broke apart from their mutual embrace. Cami looked at Ginny who also looked at her. They then went to fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"What?" Kevin asked puzzled.  
  
"Is that the expression of the century?" Ginny asked between giggles.  
  
***  
  
Soon after lunch, all changed to their Hogwarts uniform. Girls first, then boys.  
  
"So Gin, How are you and Draco?" Kevin asked.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked flabbergasted.  
  
"You and Draco?" Kevin repeated. "I thought you liked the guy?"  
  
"How did you know?" Ginny asked amazed. "Cami?" she said while turning to the person sitting next to Kevin.  
  
"Well, yeah. I told him because I thought he'd help you fin a way that you'd get together with him." Cami said innocently. Colin had plastered again the face he made when Cami and Kevin kissed.  
  
"You. You like Malfoy." Colin stammered.  
  
"Yes, Colin." Ginny said annoyed. "Look, I think I'll go for a walk. I'll be back just in time before the train stops okay?"  
  
"Sure, Gin." Cami said weakly.  
  
Ginny went out of the compartment. She went to compartment to compartment looking for her brother. Finally, she found it. Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione and Reina Hart, Harry's Girlfriend since last year was in deep conversation. Both girls looked up and saw her standing in the entrance of the compartment.  
  
"Hey Gin. Come in." Reina said motioning her to sit beside her.  
  
"Hey" Ginny said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"Boy Trouble" Ginny said simply. Both girls knew Ginny liked Draco Malfoy since Harry and Reina got together. Ginny simply adored Reina with her blue eyes and dark brown hair that rested an inch lower from her shoulders. Ginny wasn't surprised why Harry liked Reina. She was beautiful in her own simple way.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Before Ginny could reply, Ron interrupted them.  
  
"What are you girls talking about that is so serious?" Ron asked facing them. Harry was also facing them. Obviously the game was over.  
  
"Nothing much." Hermione said annoyed. Ginny looked at her watch. They were nearly reaching Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh guys, I better go back to my own compartment." Ginny said standing up. She faced the girls and whispered, "I'll tell you later." She straightened up and said, "See you at the feast."  
  
*** Please review.. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry about the last chapter. Nothing really much happened there. So I hope you'd like this chapter. I really think it is much better than the first. Oh yeah, the rating was a bit G but it will be a PG-13  
  
Life of Surprises  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny ran all the way to their compartment. She reached it already out of breath. Cami swung her shoulder-length hair, which was facing Ginny.  
  
"Ginny where have you been? We've waited ages for you." Cami said.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I was only out for just half an hour." Ginny answered raising her right eyebrow.  
  
"Oh. My watch was too fast, I guess." Cami said putting her watch near her ear.  
  
The train slowly stopped and the four of them stepped onto Hogsmeade station. They heard a voice not to faraway from them.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" It said. They all recognized it as Hagrid's, the one who teaches Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Hey, come on. We're not first years, you know." Colin said while pulling Ginny who pulled Cami who also pulled Kevin the other way. Colin abruptly stopped which made all three of them bump into Colin.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Colin said.  
  
"Sorry." Ginny said.  
  
"But you abruptly stopped Colin." Cami said putting the blame on Colin.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, my bad." Colin apologized.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Get in!" Kevin called who already was inside one of the horseless carriages. When all was seated, the door closed and the carriage began to move. It finally slowed down and the door automatically opened. Ginny went down first then Colin then Kevin who helped Cami come down. As Ginny saw this, she cursed lightly to herself. Oh how I wish Draco and I would be as sweet as Kevin and Cami. Oh how I wish. ***  
  
Draco Malfoy gracefully descended from his carriage followed by his cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. As he descended the first thing he saw was a redheaded girl whose back was turned at him. He quickly recognized it as the youngest Weasley who is also his object of affection. Since last year he tried to talk to Ginny alone. Whenever he did see her alone he would gaze her lovingly till no end. The trance, as he would call it, would only be broken when he realized Ginny is with company. He tried to muster all his courage to talk to her even with friends, but to no avail. Just this time he forgets he's a Malfoy.  
  
It was this time last year that he noticed the little Weasley change. Her hair was straight but the ends curled. The hair color was still the same and the freckles were still there. The complexion was creamier. Adding this all made her look attractive to Draco. But what made her beautiful was her personality and the way she laughed. She was kind, helpful and there was a mix of a little bad girl in her. These were all the traits all the guys wanted. And the way she laughed, just thinking about it wanted to make everything melt including Draco's hard heart. Draco also had the feeling that whatever she does makes the whole room brighten that was once cold and damp.  
  
"Draco, dear, what are you staring at?" Pansy Parkinson asked.]  
  
At this, Draco came back to reality. He realized that he was daydreaming. Pansy rolled her eyes when he didn't respond.  
  
"Come on, Draco. We'll be late for the feast." Pansy said pulling him to the Great Oak Doors. They finally arrived at the Great Hall. Many students were already there chattering and gibbering everywhere. He caught sight of Ginny sitting beside her best friend. Creevey was across the table of Ginny. Draco sat between his cronies and across Blaise Zambini while Pansy sat beside Blaise.  
  
The First Years who was following Professor McGonagall were filing inside. Then the sorting began. When the Sorting Hat and the stool was taken away, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. Then the feast began. What will happen if I was sitting across Ginny having conversation with her. Nah, not now. Maybe next week. Draco thought evilly.  
  
***  
  
Ginny faced Reina who was sitting on her left. Hermione was across was across the table of Reina.  
  
"So, what were you about to say in the train?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, remember Kevin from Slytherin, who is Cami's boyfriend?"  
  
"The hunky guy with dark blonde hair and blue green eyes?" Reina asked eagerly.  
  
"Yup. That's the one." Ginny said while nodding. "Well, he knows I have a crush on Draco." Ginny continued.  
  
"So?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid he'd tell Draco and he'll ridicule me." Ginny said trying hard not to sob. Oh, Gin this is stupid. Why are you crying? Stop that! Stop that! Ginny thought mentally scolding herself.  
  
"Don't worry, Gin." Reina said assuringly. "If he does, me and 'Mione will take him on." Reina continued then winking at Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Gin. Reina's right. If he's acting like a dick, we'll make him a dick." All three girls laughed at Hermione's remark.  
  
"What are you girls laughing about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing." The girls chorused and continued laughing.  
  
Ron and Harry's faces showed their cluelessness.  
  
***  
  
please review.^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for a lot of delay. I've been busy lately. Anyway, I've just finished reading the fifth book. It was really nice!!! Totally Cool!!! Couldn't help crying, though.  
  
Life of Surprises Chapter 3  
  
Soon, the golden plates were cleared of its contents. They were back to being clean and shiny. Dumbledore stood up and said a few words and they were sent up to their dormitories.  
  
"Oh boy! I'm full!" Colin said massaging his stomach.  
  
"Yeah, me too. The feast was wonderful as usual, wasn't it, Gin?" Cami asked while turning to face Ginny.  
  
"Yup. I'm full also." Ginny said.  
  
"So what's the new password?" Colin asked as they reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Phoenix Eyes" Cami answered.  
  
The portrait swung open and revealed a hole leading to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny yawned.  
  
"I think I'll be going to bed. Good night." Ginny said.  
  
"G'night" Colin said.  
  
"G'night" Cami said.  
  
*** "Ugh! Finally, it's Friday" Ginny said as she arrived the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Yup! You wouldn't believe all the homework the teachers are giving us!" Cami exclaimed.  
  
"Well you know, we're getting O.W.L.s this year, so its logical we get a lot of homework." Colin said as he ate the food on his plate.  
  
"At least you could cope with it, Colin You're bound to be good at anything." Cami said exasperated. "I could keep up if there was no Potions." She continued.  
  
"Yeah. Potions is extra hard. Snape must be torturing all other houses aside his house just to get back when they reached 5th year." Ginny said agreeing to Cami's statement.  
  
Ginny glanced at her watch. It as already 1:20 p.m.  
  
"You guys," Ginny said as she stood up and spooned herself a mouthful. "It's 1:20 and Snape'll kill us if we're late."  
  
Cami and Colin stood up grabbed their bags and hurried off to the dungeons. They ran all the way to the dungeons. When they reached it, Ginny's watch read 1:29.  
  
"Just in time" Ginny said between gasps for air.  
  
"Yeah" Colin said holding a stitch on his chest. Cami was sitting on the floor holding a stitch on her side.  
  
The door suddenly burst open and revealing a tall, greasy-haired Potions Master. Cami then scrambled to her feet.  
  
"Get in or I'll mark you all late." Snape barked.  
  
All the students hurriedly went inside and settled to their desks.  
  
"He's so mean." A Ravenclaw girl behind Ginny whispered to a Ravenclaw girl behind Colin.  
  
Snape drawled all through the first period. I wonder, Ginny thought, what Draco is doing right now.  
*** Draco let himself be dragged by Pansy to their next class. The next subject was History of Magic.  
  
"An hour with the ghost is fine with me." Draco mumbled as Pansy continued to rant about something Granger did.  
  
"Draco dear, what did you say?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He hated the way she talked. Trying to be sophisticated when she wasn't. Draco just shook his head answering Pansy's question and what he was thinking.  
  
Pansy continued gibbering about them getting married. Draco winced as Pansy tightened her grip on his shoulder and at the thought of him marrying someone like Pansy. He barely managed to free his arm from her death-like grip.  
  
"Honestly, Pansy, what are you talking about?" Draco asked her silkily though it had a cold tinge in his voice.  
  
"Draco, dear, haven't you been listening?" Pansy simply replied. Draco raised his eyebrows. "I was talking about what will happen during our wedding." She continued.  
  
"Pansy, I'll save you the heartbreak," Draco said as they stopped in front of Binn's classroom. Pansy listened intently. "I don't love you. I've never loved you. So don't go hoping there will be a day I will love you." At that, Draco proceeded in the classroom a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Soon, the class started. For the whole hour Draco tried to listen, but the more he tried, the more he felt tired. Good thing the bell rang signaling for dinner and the end of the most boring class. Draco cleared his desk and hastily stuffed his things in his bag and went to the Slytherin Dorms to drop it off. He moved his way through the crowd of chattering students to the Great Hall. He sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco saw Ginny enter. She sat between Reina and Hermione. For a while he just stared at her watching her luscious mouth move, talking away with Reina and Hermione. He involuntarily picked up his fork and ate. As he ate, he never took off his eyes from Ginny.  
*** "Hey, Herm! Guess who's staring at our friend in the middle." Reina shouted to the other side of Ginny. Ginny looked at Reina with a "what?" look on her face. Hermione's face widened. With that, Reina nodded.  
  
"Really?! This story is getting a little interesting." Hermione exclaimed with excitement.  
  
"You guys must be telepathic." Ginny said shaking her head as if they were truly wackos.  
  
"At least telepathic, not wackos." Reina pointed out. Ginny raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Where are your friends, Cami and Colin?" Hermione asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Somewhere." Ginny answered. "My guess is Colin's in the library. Cami is somewhere snogging with Kevin." Ginny continued casually.  
  
"Figures." Hermione said.  
  
"Umm. Reina." Harry said as he held Reina's hand that was on the table with his.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Reina asked sweetly, facing him.  
  
"Would you like to have a walk around school for a while?" Harry asked holding Reina's hand tightly.  
  
"Uh, sure? Sure, why not?" Reina said puzzled.  
  
Harry gave Ron a nod and Ron replied with a nod. Harry stood up and helped Reina off her seat. He led her out the Great Hall and turned right. Ginny faced Hermione with a puzzling look. Hermione just shrugged at her.  
  
"'Mione can we talk?" Ron asked tapping her lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Sure, Ron." Hermione replied turning her attention to Ron.  
  
Ginny, leaving them to their privacy, turned her attention to her food. She slowly raised her head up as she felt that someone was staring at her. When she was finally in her head-length, she felt like she was being pulled in a trance. Then, chocolate-brown met silver-gray.  
*** Draco continued to stare at her. He startled when she looked up and their gazes were locked. It seemed that their surroundings were vanishing into thin air. It was as if there were only the two of them in this world. Both didn't want to let go. The wanted to stay there forever, trapped in each other's eyes. Neither of them blinked until they heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
Draco was still watching her. She slowly turned her head to Dumbledore trying to listen very careful, Draco could clearly see that she was blushing. He smiled. At least, he thought, I have a chance there.  
  
Draco turned his gaze to Dumbledore still smiling. In his mind he had a plan. A plan for something.  
*** Ginny left the Great Hall last. She was so happy that she didn't want to move. She was glued to the spot. She remembered how and she and Draco looked at each other. There was something in there. I will never forget this, Ginny thought.  
  
When she reached the Entrance Hall, someone pulled her and blindfolded her. She felt a hand and grabbed it quickly. She let herself be guided by this stranger. She was led to an empty classroom as she heard a door creak. The person escaped from Ginny's hard grip with no struggle. Ginny took off the blindfold and gasped as she saw the person in front of her.  
  
So how was it? It's kinda long though. Sorry about that. Please Review. I need reviews.^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! I hoped you like the other chapter. It was long and I hope you were left. well, I don't know the word that best describes it. I am very sooooorrrrrryyy I uploaded it so late. I've got plenty of things to do. I couldn't find the time to type. ^ ^; Anywayz, I hope you'd like this chapter. Special thanks to those who reviewed. ^_^  
  
Life of Surprises Chapter 4  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Draco Malfoy (A/n: Duh! Who else?) was there standing in front of her. He moved closer to her, but Ginny moved back and she found herself back-to-back with the wall.  
  
"You really don't know how long I've been waiting for this." Draco said huskily. He leaned over and planted his lips on her. Ginny's eyes widened. Ginny could feel his tongue probing her lips. She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips and his tongue searched gently her mouth. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss he gave her got a little rougher. She responded to his urgent need of her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
This went on for a few moments until Draco pulled away from their mutual embrace though his arms tightly hugged on her waist. Ginny didn't know what to say. She was shocked with what just had happened. Draco hugged her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder. He raised his head a few inches from her shoulder.  
  
"Ginny, I Need You. I couldn't live a day without seeing your innocent and carefree life." Draco whispered in her ear. "I Want You. Not just some hot, sexual, physical thing. I want you to remember that." He continued whispering in her ear.  
  
Ginny could feel her face burn. These words were the words Ginny had been waiting for. She wanted to hear words that she wanted to hear from Draco himself say. These were totally sincere words.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. What if Ron ever finds out, I love the man he despises, the man he hates, thought Ginny. Well, Sod Ron! However, there was still a feeling in Ginny that made her eyes widen more. What if I'm just a prize he wants to acquire? She didn't know what to do. She pulled away from Draco's warm embrace.  
  
"I... uh. I have to go," was all Ginny could say. Ginny opened the door and ran to the Gryffindor Tower.  
*** Draco watched as she parted from where he stood. He sighed and slumped himself on the floor. He was holding his head with one hand and was thinking.  
  
"Draco, this is stupid!" Draco said scolding as he stood up. "The best solution is to talk to her. She must be angry right now, though I really doubt that." He said as he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
Draco slipped out of his uniform and shoes. He slumped onto his bed. He closed his eyes and slept soundly thinking a plan how he could persuade Ginny to talk to him.  
*** Draco woke up as early as six o'clock in the morning to execute his plans. He took a piece of parchment from his side-table drawer as well as a bottle of ink and quill. It took him half an hour to finally write down what he wanted to tell Ginny. He put his quill down and covered the bottle of ink. He folded the letter and made the inkbottle as a paperweight.  
  
Draco went to the bathroom and did his early morning rituals. As he stepped into the shower, he wondered what was Ginny doing.  
*** (A/n: this is based on Ginny's POV the night before)  
  
Ginny ran her way to Gryffindor Tower. She reached the portrait out of breath.  
  
"Phoenix Eyes" She said holding a stitch on her side. The portrait swung open and she hurriedly went in.  
  
"Colin! Cami!" Ginny shouted over the voices of the students.  
  
"Where are the squabbling duo when you need them?" Ginny said under her breath.  
  
A face looked up and replied to Ginny, "They're upstairs. asleep."  
  
Ginny's face sulked. "Thanks, Dennis."  
  
Ginny moved forward. "Reina! Hermione!" Ginny shouted yet again. Ginny looked around. There was no response or wave of their hands.  
  
Ginny's shoulders hung back slightly. "They must be asleep already. I'll talk to them tomorrow. All four of them." Ginny said surrendering to her weakened knees even after half an hour had passed after the kiss.  
***  
  
"Hey Ginny! Wake up!" Cami's voice pierced through Ginny's subconscious.  
  
Ginny rolled over and pulled her blanket up to her head.  
  
"Gin, you shou----" Cami's sentence was cut short as Ginny sat up straight and took the blanket off her head.  
  
"Stay there! I have something to tell you." Ginny said to Cami as she stood up and hurried to the shower.  
  
"But, Gin. I'm starving. I'll just meet you in the Great Hall, okay?" Cami said.  
  
"Okay!" Ginny shouted her reply. At that, Cami left.  
  
Ginny walked out of the shower a few minutes later. She dried her hair with a spell and quickly dressed up. She raced up a flight of stairs and opened the door for the 6th year girls' room.  
  
"Hermione! Rei-" she stopped dead as she noticed no one was there. Ginny shrugged her shoulders and went down to the common room.  
  
"Hey Gin!" a voice rang through Ginny's ears. She looked up to see the room empty except for Ron, Hermione, Harry and Reina. Hermione and Reina were sitting on the couch. Harry and Ron, on the other hand were sitting on one of the armed chair near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey, guys! Homework?" Ginny asked the two other girls motioning to what the two boys were doing as she sat on the couch between Hermione and Reina.  
  
"Yup! They're way too late with it. Couldn't cope with it I think." Hermione said a bit exasperated.  
  
"So what's up?" Reina asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night!" Ginny said enthusiastically.  
  
"You also wouldn't believe what she was up to last night." Hermione told Ginny as her thumb pointed to Reina. Reina not glad what Hermione was up to, slapped her back.  
  
"Ouch! Rei, careful please. Careful." Hermione warned.  
  
"Whatever." Reina said undisturbed. "So. what happened to you?" Reina asked. Hermione faced Ginny looking interested.  
  
"Well.uh.umm. well, you see. Oh God, how should I start this?" Ginny mumbled.  
  
"Well." Both girls said in unison.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said eagerly. "Last night I felt really happy for no reason at all. I felt really light and my heart was like feather floating in my insides. I left the Great Hall last. As I went out someone blindfolded me." Ginny talked animatedly. Reina and Hermione were listening raptly. "He led me to a classroom. I took off the blindfold as he let go of my grip. And there stood in front of me was. Draco Malfoy!" Ginny nearly shouted.  
  
Hermione helped Ginny contain herself.  
  
"Then?" She said anxiously.  
  
"Then, he said something like 'I've waited for this for a long time' and he leaned over and kissed me. I slightly kissed him back and we pulled away. I didn't know how to react. I just kept quiet. Then he embraced me and he said some stuff I don't want to discuss. Then, I realized some stuff, I pulled away, and I said I really had to go. Then, I left him in the classroom." Ginny finished sighing. She was talking so fast she lost her breathing.  
  
Hermione's and Reina's hands were flexing which one was threatening to close on her neck, the other wanting to shake her up. Ginny let out a sigh as both pairs of hands dropped. Reina then sighed.  
  
"Whatever happened to happy ending, huh, Hermione?" She asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, Rei. I just don't know." Hermione said shaking her head.  
  
Ginny's right eye twitched and her face showed her disbelief. The two of them were holding each other's shoulders, sulking, and crying imaginary fountain tears. (a/n: if you are an anime fan you could picture out this one perfectly. =D)  
  
Ginny crept out of the Portrait hole and jogged her way to the Great Hall. What's with them? They are totally mental! Ginny thought.  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun. So how do you find it so far? Interesting? Bad? Stupid? Crazy? Funny? Please Review!!!! I need reviews. You may also give suggestions on how the story will go. Tnx. =) ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that you can recognize in this story is not mine. If you can recognize the plot, then Hell, it' not mine!!! *laughs* Just joking okay!!! The story and some of the characters belongs to me.  
  
Life of Surprises  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco stepped out of the shower, confident of what he was about to do and doing. He went to the Great Hall knowing that the person he was looking for was there. Right at the entrance, he saw Kevin with Cami. Draco ran until he met up with the couple.  
  
Kevin looked suspicious when Draco came over. He didn't know what to think. What does this bastard doing? He looked at Draco who was panting from running, then to Cami who was looking keen on what he was doing in front of them. (a/n: though Kevin does not know what Cami was thinking.hehehe)  
  
"Do you mind?" Draco asked Cami handing the letter to her. Cami looked at Kevin who was staring daggers at Draco, then at Draco. She then smiled.  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"Sure! Why not?"  
  
"Thanks." Draco replied. As he turned around and headed to the Slytherin table because they met at the entrance of the Great Hall, Cami asked, "Do you like her?"  
  
Draco turned around and said, "Yes. Yes, I do."  
  
With that, he walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, guys!" Ginny exclaimed as she reached the part of the table where Cami and Colin were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Gin! What's down girl?" Cami asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night!"  
  
Cami and Colin's eyebrows rose up.  
  
"Some guy did the most romantic thing I have ever could think of. He blindfolded me and led me to an empty classroom. He took the blindfold off and said something that my heart almost jumped. Then he kissed me!" Ginny continued all smiling.  
  
"Who the-"Colin was cut off as Cami covered his mouth.  
  
"Who kissed you?" She asked very interested.  
  
"None other but Draco Malfoy." Ginny said dreamily.  
  
Cami took out her hand from Colin's mouth.  
  
"Speaking of Draco Malfoy." Cami said as she took out a parchment and handed it to Ginny. "Its from your lover boy."  
  
Ginny took the letter from Cami and opened it up. It read:  
  
Dear Ginny, I don't know what you are feeling now. Well, you might be mad at me right now, but it doesn't really matter much. Let's talk. There are many things I'd like to talk to you about. Since next Saturday is the first Hogsmeade visit, I'd like to meet with you at the Three Broomsticks at 10 in the morning. Please do come.  
Sealed with my love,  
  
Draco  
  
Ginny closed the very short letter and pocketed it. She looked up at Cami and Colin's expectant looks.  
  
"So. What does it say?" Colin asked anxiously.  
  
Ginny looked at both of her best friends as she sat down. A wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"He wants to talk to me. We'll be going out at Three Broomsticks Next Week!" Ginny exclaimed raising here hands up the air.  
  
"Alright!" Cami said raising her hand for a high-five.  
  
***  
  
The week went by in a blur. The teachers gave more assignments and Ginny had a hard time keeping up.  
  
Ginny stood in front of a mirror in her room. She examined herself and the outfit herself and the outfit she had chosen to wear. She wore bubble-gum pink spaghetti strap top and flared black pants. She wore her hair down that finished with curls at the bottom.  
  
"Approved" Ginny said to herself after five minutes staring at own image.  
  
She went down to the almost empty common room, went out the portrait hole and proceeded to the Great Oak Doors. She walked quietly until she had reached the Three Broomsticks. She opened the door timidly and looked around. She saw Draco sitting in a table for two talking with some of his friends.  
  
Ginny sighed and turned around to leave.  
  
Draco looked up and saw Ginny's retreating form and excused himself from the people he was talking to. He had already reached the outside before Ginny could take another step away from the Three Broomsticks. He took hold of her shoulder.  
  
Ginny felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned around, flipping her hair as she turned around. Draco stood before her smiling. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Draco let go of his grip on her shoulder.  
  
"I guess, you wouldn't want the Three Broomsticks as a place of meeting. I'll take you somewhere more quiet?" Draco asked Ginny as he raised his eyebrow and presented his hand for her to take.  
  
"Sounds good." Ginny said enthusiastically taking Draco's hand.  
  
(((  
  
Draco led Ginny to a remote road down a hill. They continued down the road until they reached a grassland full of blooming tulips and roses. Draco let Ginny sit down first before he, himself, sat down.  
  
"I guess you already know what we're going to talk about, right?" Draco asked as he sat down, looking straight to the horizon.  
  
Ginny looked at him trying to examine him but pretending to look at something else. She also looked straight ahead.  
  
"Yeah. Somehow."  
  
"Well, what I told you in the classroom was real, Gin." Draco said and finally looked at her. He took her hand felt it with his. He studied it for a moment before he intertwined his hand with hers.  
  
Ginny looked at him lovingly, unknowing what to do. Draco looked up and met Ginny's eyes.  
  
"What I told you the other night, I just poured out my feelings to you. Do you know what effect you give me when you're around?" Draco said trying desperately to let her understand.  
  
"Are you afraid to show your feelings around people?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself.  
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"No." Draco finally said.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. She drew out her hand from Draco's. Draco's gaze fell down to the grass.  
  
Ginny raised his face with her hands so that their eyes met.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
That was all Draco needed to make him in high spirits.  
  
"YES(" Draco said shouting aside from jumping to the air.  
  
Ginny stood up, a smile forming her lips. Draco hugged her and kissed her endlessly on her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, end of chapter 5. I know is kinda long. It is long. Sorry, I got carried away. So please, read and review. Thanks : D 


	6. Chapter 6

Yello peeps! ^ - ^ I know it's quite a long time since I was able to update to this fic. I'm really sorry about that. -_-?  
  
As of now, I really want to thank all of my reviewers. I hope you guys get to read this. And from the bottom of my heart, I wanna say thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's as simple as that...  
  
Life of Surprises Chapter 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Draco and Ginny took the trail back to Hogsmeade. They walked hand in hand together, Ginny's head resting on Draco's shoulder. Draco's stomach gave a low rumble and he gave and irritated look at himself.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed under his breath.  
  
Ginny looked up at him as his stomach gave another low rumble.  
  
"I guess you haven't eaten yet?" Ginny asked as she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Three Broomsticks?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Good choice." And with that, Ginny nodded.  
  
***  
  
"You know what?" Draco asked as he and Ginny went out of the Three Broomsticks an hour past noon.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
Draco smiled. He turned to face her. He pushed her softly to a tree just outside the gates of Hogsmeade. He leaned close to her; his hand pushed the trunk of the tree.  
  
"What I said earlier. It was a lie." Draco said in a low voice.  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, didn't feel quite as comfortable as he was looking. She shifted weight from one foot to the other awkwardly. Her expression quite mixed of confusion and surprise. Her brows furrowed though it somehow rose a bit.  
  
What is he talking about? Am I a prize or something? Ginny thought unnervingly.  
  
"About what I said in the open field somewhere in Hogsmeade..." He said, looking up remembering what had happened then.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Your true feelings for me?" She queried.  
  
"Yep. That one..." Draco looked at her now. His lips broke to a smile and gave a snort. For a fifteen year-old, she's very innocent. And DAMN! She looks cute! I have never seen her this cute!  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I don't just like you, Weasley..." Ginny shivered with a little of her fury shaking her with the name he used.  
  
"I LOVE You." Draco finished.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded. "You what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ginny's shoulders relaxed a bit. She closed her eyes for a moment and gritted her teeth. Draco looked at her expectantly.  
  
"You piece of shit!" Ginny screamed and kissed him full on the lips. The force of 'impact' made Draco stagger backwards. It took a moment before he could recover and finally kissed her back. His arms found their way to her waist and the back of her head. He pulled her closer to him. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
After a few moments of being like that, they moved away from each other. Both out of breath. Draco looked at Ginny, this time both arms on her hips. He swayed her a little bit as if they were dancing only without music. Ginny's arms were resting lightly at her sides, outside Draco's arms.  
  
Draco looked at her intently, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"A piece of shit, huh?" Draco repeated what Ginny had said. Ginny bit her lip and looked at him laughingly. She pushed herself out of his powerful embrace and ran a distance. She looked back at where Draco was. She blinked, held her tongue out, and flashed a Peace sign with her hand. Draco stood there stunned and finally got what she meant with it. He ran after her.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny screamed and ran as well.  
  
***  
  
Draco finally caught up with her somewhere near the lake. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Thus, losing their footing, they fell to the ground.  
  
When they had finally settled with not much of mix-up on who was on top of whom, Ginny was lying on the grass and Draco was on top of her. Draco's amused face slowly turned to something more passionate. He looked deeply into her eyes. Ginny smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"My sweet little angel." He said as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." And with that, closed the gap between them.  
  
Draco broke away and kissed her on the forehead. He trailed kisses down the bi\ridge of her nose, down to her lips. He kissed her more passionately. Ginny then answered to Draco's call of urgency for her.  
  
Draco broke away a little, his forehead resting on hers, and he laughed under his breath.  
  
Ginny smiled. She closed her eyes for a second and opened them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed his body softly to hers.  
  
Draco resumed to kiss her. He let his body be as close as it can get to her body. He could feel her heart beating in his chest.  
  
Ginny gave out a moan of satisfaction.  
  
"I do believe, that prefects know the rules about Public Display of Affection." Came a voice too familiar to the couple's ears.  
  
Draco and Ginny hurriedly stood up from their current position.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Ron stood in front of them glaring at Draco, then at Ginny. Harry was beside Ron, whose hands were on his hips, was eyeing Draco suspiciously. Reina and Hermione were at their backs, pale-face and were panicking under their calm composure.  
  
Ron glared back at Draco.  
  
"Am I correct, Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny looked at Ron's strawberry-colored face, which was full of anger, then to Draco.  
  
"Yes, I do, Weasley." Draco answered with his usual drawl, emphasizing the name Weasley.  
  
"So," Ron started while getting redder and redder, "What the hell are you doing with my sister?"  
  
Draco raised his brow. He securely placed his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer.  
  
"You mean this?" Draco asked and pulled Ginny to a kiss.  
  
Ginny was obviously shocked. She closed her eyes and kissed her man back. She was enjoying herself in his kiss and by the fact that she was making her brother gawk.  
  
"Alright. That's it!" Ron exclaimed. He took hold of Draco's collar, pulled him back to face and punched his face.  
  
Draco reeled to the ground. He stood up massaging his cheek and wrenched his neck. He put up his arms and balled them into fists. He took up his fighting stance.  
  
"You wanna fight me? Show me what you got!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Ron ran towards Draco. He pulled his hand back, ready to strike Draco. Before he could hit him in the chest, Ginny stood in front of Draco and spread her arms in to protect Draco. Ron abruptly stopped and put his hand back to his side. Draco stood erect and watched Ginny standing in front of him, surprised that she had done so. Reina and Hermione just stood in their places, transfixed. Harry looked at Ron, then to Ginny, then to Draco. Harry took a step forward, but Hermione raced him and was first to get to Ron's side. Reina was still there, not knowing what to do. She pulled Harry's arm and led him back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione said, barely a whisper.  
  
Ginny still stood in front of Draco. Her brows still were creased and her arms were still opened wide.  
  
Ron tightened his fists.  
  
"Ginny! Move!" Ron shouted.  
  
"NO! I'm not letting you hurt him. Or hurt me."  
  
"Hurt you? How could I hurt you? You're my sister!"  
  
"By hurting him, you're hurting me."  
  
Ron groaned.  
  
"Don't be such a romantic, Gin!"  
  
"I am not!" Ginny stated indignantly.  
  
"Ok, Ron that's enough! Leave Ginny alone for a while. You guys talk it over later at the common room. Okay?" Hermione said tugging Ron's arm.  
  
"Ron, Let's go!"  
  
"NO!" Ron said yanking his arm out of Hermione's grip. "Not until I finish this."  
  
Hermione stepped aside, feeling dejected.  
  
"I don't want to do this, Ron." Hermione threatened.  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked, looking at his girlfriend, confused.  
  
"Put you in detention." Hermione stated.  
  
Ron looked at her aghast. He looked back at Draco and glowered at him.  
  
"We'll settle this the next time, Malfoy!"  
  
And Ron and Hermione left.  
  
Ginny lowered her arms and looked down to the ground, her hair shadowing her face. Draco took her hand and turned her to face him. He raised her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Ginny looked up to him. He gave her a reassuring look and went inside the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, its finished!!! I thought it would never end. Its so long!!!!  
  
Anyway, at least better than being too short.  
  
Please Review!!!! Thanks!!!  
  
P.S. I've recently changed my name from dracoism2526 to seta ruriko. '-' 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there guys!!! How are you? Hope you're fine. Anywayz, to all those who have reviewed me, Thanks so much. You have been an inspiration to me.  
  
^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J.K. Rowling created in her books. But, I do own some characters or character and the plot. Actually... the plot isn't mine it's my sister's. She dreamt of this and I put it into writing.  
  
Life of Surprises Chapter 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Reina sat quietly beside each other on the couch at the Gryffindor Common Room. Reina had her hands clasped tightly together, her head lowered.  
  
Harry looked at his girlfriend for so many months and looked at her fascinatingly. She sat cross-legged on the couch and her dark brown hair flowed silkily past her shoulders, covering her face. That was one of the things Reina had that attracted Harry to her. He took the lock of hair that covered his view of Reina's beautiful face and hid it behind her ear. He had touched the soft spot in her ear where he always wanted to touch when they were out doing their stuff.  
  
Reina looked at Harry and sighed. She turned around as the sound of the portrait hole opening. She turned around and saw Ron and Hermione finally coming in. She automatically stood up to let Ron and Hermione sit down on the couch.  
  
Meanwhile Harry stayed glued to his position as Reina emptied her seat for Ron and Hermione to occupy. He hung his shoulders back and placed his hand back to his side. He looked down at his lap and contemplated on what was he feeling. Dismay? Anger? Heartache???  
  
Ron and Hermione were already near the other two. Ron had settled beside Harry. Ron's hands covered his face and his head shaking. Hermione on the other hand settled on the windowsill to their right. Reina looked at her watch. 2:30 p.m., she thought, not too shabby to get a lecture going.  
  
"Somebody please tell me what wrong I have done. Why is Ginny doing this to me?" Ron said first breaking the silence and tension that occupied the Common Room. Then, there was silence again.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Well?"  
  
"Ron, do you really want the honest and absolute truth?" Reina asked.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Ron exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"Hermione? Will you please do the honor?" Reina asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Reina, her brows furrowed. She shook her head and focused her eyes to outside the window.  
  
Reina looked at Ron. "Do you want my opinion or hers?"  
  
"Whichever's!" Ron half-shouted.  
  
Reina took a deep breath. "Ron, what the hell? I mean, what was that for? Fighting Malfoy? Okay, he's a nutcase but you didn't need to fight him."  
  
"Reina, come on!" Harry said exasperated. "The guy was hitting on his younger sister. Our rival was hitting on Ginny."  
  
Reina looked at him oddly. Her shoulders slumped at her sides and she bit her lip.  
  
"Whatever." She said weakly.  
  
"But honestly, you're overprotecting her. And don't deny you're overprotecting her." Hermione had finally said since they had first come in. "You went mad when you realized that Ginny was going out with Michael Corner." She added in.  
  
"Okay, that part I agree. I only did that because I wanted her to end up with Harry!" He blurted out his defense. Silence followed after Ron's last remark.  
  
"Ummm, Reina ignore that. Forget I ever said that."  
  
Reina's shoulder further slumped. Her back was crouched this time.  
  
"I really don't mind. What I'm concerned right now is Ginny's welfare." Reina said quietly. "I'll advise you to just do this: Let her be herself. Give her a bit freedom."  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!! God! I don't know what to do anymore!" Ron said roughing his hair.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend with pity, with so much love and passion. Reina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Accio Bag!" Reina quietly voiced out. Her bag slowly came to her. She grabbed it and shouldered. "I guess it's the best time for me to head to the Library. See you later." And she proceeded to the Library.  
  
"I'm going with her." Harry announced as Reina had left. "I need to catch up on a few things. I think the two of you will be fine on your own." He said standing up. He raced to the sixth year boys' dormitories and ran back down the stairs. He left the common room to Hermione and Ron to think about their own troubles.  
  
"So? What are we going to do next?" Hermione suggested. "Reina and Harry took the best option to leave us alone and talk."  
  
"What's to talk about?" Ron said angrily. But despite of his anger, it came out soft but tired. The harshness was still there. He wanted to forget everything that he had seen. The memory was too vivid. So intense and very clear. Draco Malfoy was on top of his sister Ginny Weasley. They looked at each other with all the passion each could give. Then they kissed. Playfully kissing each other. Their tongues tasting and teasing the other. Ron shook his head trying to shake off the memory.  
  
Hermione looked at him. Her compassionate self took over her. Oh! How she loved Ron so much. "What do you want to talk about?" was her reply to his almost forgotten question.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Hermione rushed to Ron. She kneeled before him holding his hand in hers. She wanted to be a part of his life. She wanted so much to be with him, to share his emotions to her, to let his pains ease.  
  
"Would you...?" He continued on.  
  
"Would I what, Ron? Would I what?" Hermione pleaded. She wanted so much to know more, not academically, but what emotions her boyfriend was capable of feeling.  
  
"Would you..." Hermione's eyes widened with eagerness. "Help me forget?"  
  
This was totally Hermione's joy. She stood up, his hands still in hers. She pulled him up and led him to his room.  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around as he got out of the portrait hole. He couldn't see any sign of Reina. Not even her long blonde hair anywhere in sight. He knew she was heading to the Library. But he wanted to know which way she went so he could catch up with her. He faced the Fat Lady in the portrait.  
  
"I really do think you saw a girl with blonde hair go out of the portrait hole. Did you happen to know which way she went?" Harry said, asking the woman in the portrait.  
  
"Of course I did. She was quite blue when she went out. Anyway Potter wasn't that your girlfriend?"  
  
Harry raised his brows. "Okay, so you saw her. Which way did she go?"  
  
"I see. You had a fight with her haven't you? Potter, you are so sick! You go about a girl and break her heart! Shame on you!" The Fat Lady scolded him.  
  
"Oh, come on! We didn't break up or anything it was something she, Ron, Hermione, and I were involved with. Now would you please tell me where she went?"  
  
The Fat Lady she sighed. "She went to your right."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks!" and went on his way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! What do you think? Obviously, I'll be focusing on Reina and Harry. Let's see what's happening in their lovelives.  
  
Please review. Thanks! ^-^ 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm really sorry for the mistake I did the last chapter. I was quite confused.  
  
I don't know what else to say... Please read and review...  
  
Oh, by the way, I may not be able to update more often because it's hard for me to maintain two stories at once. So its really gonna be slow.  
  
Life of Surprises

Chapter 8  
  
Harry took the route to the library on his right, as to the way The Fat Lady told him the way where Reina went. He didn't run, but he jogged his way there. He wanted to take his time thinking. Reina was acting strange since the incident where the four of them found Draco Malfoy on top of his best friend's sister, Ginny. He slowed down as the fresh memory of the event flooded to him. He closed his eyes and balled his hand to a fist. The hell! Who does Malfoy think he is! Harry thought.  
  
Harry turned to his left at the entrance of the library. He found Reina comparing notes with, what she would rather call, a friend. Harry's eyes widened in shock. He suddenly had forgotten what he was angry for. Jealousy flooded through his veins.  
  
Reina looked at the notes of her friend, Erik McBride of Ravenclaw. She looked back at her notes and her brows furrowed. She then looked at Erik who was sitting beside her, confused. Erik looked at his childhood friend, perplexed.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, his head tilting to one side. "Is it the notes? Didn't I get it right this time?"  
  
"No... no." Reina stammered. "It's not your notes, it's mine. I copied the wrong notes in the right notebook." She finished smiling.  
  
Erik smiled back at her, admiring her blue eyes. Damn that Harry Potter. Doesn't he realize that he has everything? Including the girl I love? He thought. He propped his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. Reina was still smiling at him. Erik raised his free hand and reached for Reina's cheek. He smoothed her cheek.  
  
Reina felt the warmth and reassurance that Erik was gonna be their for her. But that feeling soon vanished as she heard someone clearing his throat. Reina looked up to see her boyfriend glaring at the both of them.  
  
Erik looked slowly up. As he met the gaze of the sixteen-year old boy in front of him, he knew he read the horror correctly on Reina's face. There Harry stood glaring at the two of them.  
  
"R-Reina..." Harry stammered. Shock and anger present in his voice. Sadness was evident in his eyes.  
  
Reina was still in shock. She didn't know why or what Harry was doing there, glaring at the two of them. Different emotions overpowering him. She quietly stood up, looking at Harry directly in his eyes. She furrowed her brows, trying to get an answer from Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry couldn't look at her straight in the eye. He always knew how her eyes penetrated his own. He glared at Erik instead who glared back at him.  
  
"Rei..." Erik called out at Reina, tugging the hem of her skirt. Reina reluctantly looked away from Harry's eyes. He motioned her to sit down, unwillingly she followed his command, and her shoulders slumped. Erik smiled at her, and he stood up to face Harry.  
  
"Threatened, Potter?" Erik teased.  
  
"Of what?" Harry countered.  
  
"Um... Let's see..." Erik thought gingerly. "That your girlfriend, shall we say, is losing interest with you?"  
  
Reina shot him a look that always reminded him of memories. Harry's hands were still in a fist. His nails dug deeply into his palm. His face was deadlier. Erik chuckled.  
  
"I've really wondered why you never went to Slytherin." Harry stated avoiding the question. "Your attitude stinks like the rest of them."  
  
Reina this time gave the same look to Harry. Erik continued to chuckle.  
  
"My wits overpowered my attitude." He drawled. "And tell me, Potter, are you avoiding my question."  
  
Reina swore under her breath. "Shut up please, the both of you. Shut up." Reina said quietly in her seat. She looked at the both of them tears threatening to fall. Both Erik and Harry realized she was close to tears and both of them stopped. "Harry if you want to talk, Next week will do good." She said standing up, fixing her things. "See you in classes, Erik." And with that she left the library.  
  
Harry and Erik stood silently as Reina left. They gave each other their deadliest glares and also left the library.

Ginny looked around the common room. Empty, she thought. That was weird. The two couples should be right here talking, she said to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and went to the girls' fifth year dormitories. She collapsed on her bed. Draco Malfoy was now her boyfriend, but Ron was being a prat. The morning's memories flooded to her. It was a dream to have been in Draco's arms, but Ron was such a spoilsport.  
  
"I know Ron's decision are for my benefit, but sometimes I'm not happy." She mumbled to herself, and subdued the tears that kept on falling on her pillow.  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron's eyes. It was full of passion and love, and yet there was hurt and anger. Ron lied down beside Hermione and gathered her naked body to his own. He continued to kiss her shoulder and Hermione shuddered at his touch.  
  
"I don't know what to do, anymore 'Mione. Please tell me what to do." Ron pleaded of her as he stopped kissing her.  
  
"Just let her live." Hermione said. "Don't force her to do what you think is best for her. Let her think for herself."  
  
Ron looked at her, drinking all the depth his eyes could fathom her eyes. He nodded to her and moved on top of her. He kissed her again, this time on the lips. And continued what they were doing.

A week has passed since the incident. Ginny and Draco kept seeing each other in the hallway. And when no was watching, he would steal a kiss from her that lasted in not less than a minute.  
  
Reina didn't talk to Harry that much. As much as Harry wanted to talk to Reina, she always avoided him.  
  
Hermione and Ron's relationship got stronger. Hermione was able to help Ron with letting Ginny have all her freedom.  
  
Cami and Kevin's relationship, however, is still strong, as it had started. Emotionally, Mentally, and, well, sexually.  
  
It was Saturday morning when Reina proceeded down to the common room from her dormitory. She was dressed in a schoolgirl's skirt and turtleneck, long- sleeved cotton sweater. She looked around for a certain someone and finally found him on the couch doing his homework.  
  
"Harry." She called out. Harry looked up to see who was calling him, but he already knew whose voice it was.  
  
"Reina." He said, smiling. Reina also smiled back at him. She sat beside him as Harry continued to finish his assignment.  
  
"Harry," She called out again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Harry bit his lip and closed all the reference books in his lap. He put them on the floor and looked intently at her.  
  
"Please listen to me. Please don't interject to whatever I say, okay?" Reina asked of him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Last week was a tough one. And Erik seemed to have gotten to your nerves." She paused. Harry kept quiet. "I want you to understand that Erik and I are and always will be friends. But you Harry, you are my first love." Harry looked up at her, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well... You see you were different. But last week you showed me what should have never been shown." Reina said, biting her lip. "I think maybe its time that we cool it off." Reina correctly read the horror in Harry's face. "But I want that the two of us will still be friends." She said holding out her hand.  
  
Harry looked at her outstretched hand, and took it. "I realize what this is worth, Rei," He started to say. "And if you ever need me, you know I'll always be here for you."  
  
Reina smiled at him, and shook his hand firmly. The aura wasn't as tight as before, and they were all right. Reina took one last kiss from Harry, whom he responded to, and each of them felt the regret of it. Reina then stood up and walked away from him. Pain still present in Harry's heart.  
  
Well, that was it folks...  
  
Please Read and Review... Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Ruri-chan - 


	9. Chapter 9

Rejoice! Just kidding! Actually, I should be the one doing the rejoicing. Finally, I am typing Chapter 9. I know it's been real long but I've been very busy with my schoolwork, and I haven't found the time to type this. But finally I have. This would rest my conscience...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Life Of Surprises

Chapter 9: Winter Romance and Evil Deeds

--------------------------------------------------

It has been exactly three months and fifteen days since the students have arrived in the grounds of Hogwarts. Hogsmeade visits were scheduled as it always have been. Quidditch season has started its new term.

Today, however, was a Saturday and it seemed to be a perfect day for an inter-house snowball fight. The sun was high up the sky, shining brightly on the snowflakes on the ground. It wasn't hot, but rather cold. But the weather wasn't fit for a Quidditch game. Snow kept on falling since the night before and Hogwarts reflected a winter land fantasy castle.

It was a day that students would rather stay indoors, gather around the fireplace and heat themselves up with the fire and blankets on their backs. Some who preferred the cold weather would gear up for the snow and do activities with friends. Some still preferred to lay back and study in the library.

Ginny was walking along one of the corridors. She was heading back to the common room to finish off her homework, and she was engrossed to the book she was reading. She didn't know what was going in front of her and soon someone had rammed into her.

"Oh... Shit!" She yelled as she fell backwards. But before she hit the floor, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She closed her eyes at the impact as their bodies hit each other. She hadn't taken a glimpse on who the person was. But she was absolutely sure it was a guy, due to the fact that when she was thrown towards him, she felt a very well toned chest. Before she could open her eyes, though, the person pushed her to the wall. His thighs pinned her legs so she won't move. The book that was in one of her hands fell to the floor, as she felt powerless against him. He raised the arm he already held and pushed it to the wall. He intertwined his free hand to Ginny's limp one and raised it to his lips. He kissed her hand gently before placing her index finger in his mouth, where he knows it gives her much pleasure. Ginny moaned as she felt the ecstasy surge through her body. '_This guy's good.'_ She thought. '_How'd he know?_' Then it struck her. Draco. She opened her eyes to confirm her thoughts. And there stood a white-blondish boy with pale skin, whose face would surpass all the handsome guys in Greek Mythology, and whose strength and agility was molded by Quidditch. None other than her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

Draco removed Ginny's finger from his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. He removed his hand that pinned Ginny's arm to the wall and took hold of her waist. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"About time you realized who I was." Draco said, pulling her towards him. "If that was some other guy and I heard you moan, I would strangle him to death and I would make you pay."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And how would you propose I pay you? Hmm? Take my virginity?" She teased. Draco grinned maliciously. "And if someone already took it from me, what will you do?"

"Are you telling me...?" He said assessing her. He then shook his head and replied, "You, my dear, will then pay me by having sex with me every night."

Ginny giggled at his response. She then kissed him gently on the lips. Draco appreciated this greatly and kissed her passionately.

Meanwhile, in a somehow dark part of the corridor stood Pansy Parkinson. She had seen Draco leave so urgently from the Slytherin dungeons, so she followed him. She had tailed him secretly, although she felt he had sensed someone was following but doesn't know who it is. She had seen everything. From ramming the little Weasley to pushing her against the wall until the part they are now doing. Kissing. This went on for a while until something caught her eye.

Colin Creevey was passing along the same corridor where Ginny and Draco were snogging. He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of Ginny. His instant reaction was shock, but then it softened. He remembered quite well that Ginny and Draco were a couple. And the longing to hold Ginny in his arms were visible in his eyes. Even Pansy read it correctly.

"Well, what do we have here..." Pansy purred rather than said. "The older Creevey is in love with little Miss Weaslette."

Colin caught himself and tried to shrug off the feeling. He continued walking. He walked past Pansy but he didn't notice she was there.

"And he sure is a hunk." Pansy continued. Pansy's attention went back to Draco and Ginny who had now broke apart.

"I'd love to do just that." Ginny declared.

"What?"

"Have sex with you every night."

Draco raised his brows in shock. "Would you like to...?" He said, grinning.

"As long as the sex is great." Ginny stated.

"Now?"

Ginny's eyes showed uncertainty. "No, I can't" She said, pulling away from him. "I've got tons of homework to do." She said, picking up the book she dropped a while ago.

Draco nodded. "Okay, A snowball fight then?" He asked.

"No! I'm not geared up!" She complained, but Draco was already pulling her to go outside.

Pansy smirked. "I have just the thing for you, Weasley. You just have to wait."

---

Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower wet from head to toe. Her was dripping with water, leaving a trail of water droplets behind her. Every pair of eyes were on her.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

Ginny stared at him. She still knows that Ron hates Draco, so telling him what really happened would get him pissed off.

"I was passing by one of the corridors and a group of Slytherins bombarded me with thousands of snowballs." Ginny lied.

Colin snorted and Ginny looked at him sharply.

"Oh, hi Colin!" Ginny said with fake enthusiasm and narrow-eyed.

"Hey Gin." He replied softly.

"Look, I better change before I get a cold." She said going up to the girls' dormitory.

---

Later that afternoon, Colin went down to the library to finish up his homework. The common room was so full and noisy, he couldn't concentrate. He placed his things on an empty table in the corner and looked for the books he needed. When he had all the books he need, he set them on the desk and started working.

He was in the middle of a History of Magic essay when he heard someone talk to him.

"May I join you?"

Not knowing as to whom that voice belonged to, he looked up to see who it was. It was the shock of his life when he saw Pansy Parkinson standing before him.

"Uh.. no." He said annoyed. "Parkinson, did you know the library's sort of empty? There are lots of tables to sit in. So bugger off." He returned to his essay, as he thought, in peace.

"Too bad, I'm sitting here, anyhoo." Pansy said, pulling herself a chair.

Colin looked up at her disgusted as she sat down on the chair in front of him.

"You know what?" She asked coolly.

"What?"

"You shouldn't look at me like that since I have a proposition you can't refuse."

"And what proposition is that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I know you like little Miss Weasley. You must even, of course, lover her." She started. "I mean, what does a cutie like you come to fall in love with her?"

Colin didn't' move, made a sound, or replied.

"Well," She continued. "Here it is. I know you very well know that I am very in love with Draco Malfoy. He's practically mine and nobody else's. And so far, your Ginny is dating my Draco. So why not work together to break them up? What do you say?"

"I say, how do you suppose we should do it? If, of course, I agree on what you are proposing." Colin replied.

So far, I have come up with the general idea. We break Ginny's little heart by letting her see that Draco's cheating on her. When she comes running tearfully, you will be there to comfort her and mend her broken heart. Get it?" She finished.

Colin looked at her skeptically. '_Where's the nobility in that?_´ He thought, but he seemed thoroughly convinced.

--------------------------------------------------

Well, end of chapter 9. Comments? Suggestions? Please tell me... Thanks a bunch.

Please R&R...


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, here it is Chapter ten. I know it's been a really long time since I've last updated. But schoolwork has been taking most of my time. It took me a while to think about Chapter 10. I already have the plot in my mind but I don't know how to write it in words. So please forgive me if it took a while…

Oh, and to ArcticAngelzTx, thank you for telling me of my mistakes… I just checked my last chapter, and I've realized that I have plenty of grammatical errors. I'm really sorry… And to all my reviewers that said some of my chapters had bad grammar, thank you… I've been trying to make it better… but please do forgive me… This is my first Draco/Ginny fic…

Warning: This may be rated as PG-15

Please R&R. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I really do not own Harry Potter. Please do not sue me. -

Life of Surprises

Chapter 10: Doubts

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Colin leaned back on his chair and released the quill on his hand. Yes, he was thoroughly convinced of Parkinson's proposal. It sort of gave him an edge and with her plan, he could have what he wanted. Yet, there was something that made him stop and think; something didn't feel quite right. He looked at Pansy, who was expecting for his answer.

"Well? What do you think of my plan?" She asked smoothly. When Colin didn't answer, she continued. "Oh, come on, Creevey. It's a win-win situation. We're all going to be happy campers. You will get Weasley… uh… I mean Ginny and I get to have Draco."

Colin looked at her from his position. "As much as it is appealing an offer, I would have to say no."

Pansy scowled. "No?"

"No. Look, a lot of factors can contribute to the failure of this plan. I cannot, for one, deny that this plot of yours will do me some good, but somebody will later on find out the truth. And that always happen… The bad guys always go down the dumps."

"Bad guys are we? I wouldn't say that. After all, we are just looking out for our benefits." Pansy said as she shifted her scowl to a sympathetic smile. "Worried are you, then? Gryffindors truly don't hold the image of brave warriors as compared to their minds' eye holds… especially, you Creevey. You truly are nothing but a fool trying to convince yourself that you are brave." She teased.

"That's a lie." Colin retorted.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well." She stood up from her seat and went up behind Colin. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You don't have to worry, Creevey. I assure you. It WILL work out fine. And if this plan goes south, you won't be caught up in the mess. So, if in any case you change your mind, owl me." She said and nipped lightly on his ear. She stood straighter and left him to think only to himself.

--

Draco sat comfortably on the snow. He and Ginny were out playing for hours. His blonde hair was messy from the snowball fight and there were red spots on his cheeks, signifying where some snowballs hit him. Ginny fell onto the heap of snow beside him. She let out a sigh of contempt and relief.

"I'm so tired!" She exclaimed. "Draco, what time is it?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend,

Draco rolled up the sleeve of his robe and turtleneck sweater to reveal a gold wristwatch. "It's about ten to twelve." He replied, fixing his robe and sweater.

"No wonder! It's nearly lunch. I'm hungry." She said whining.

Draco laughed softly. Ginny smiled at him as he laughed. When he had stopped, Draco pushed away a stray lock of auburn hair and kissed gently the spot where his hand touched her face. Ginny giggled at the sensuous touches. She moved her body to rest on Draco's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco kissed her chin and his lips made its way to her mouth where they engaged in a passionate kiss. They only pulled apart when the lack of air intervened. Ginny's breath was shallow and so was Draco's.

"Still hungry?" Draco said, cocking one eyebrow.

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Yes."

Draco returned the smile. He pulled Ginny closer to him, capturing her lips with his. Ginny gave him the entry he wanted and he thoroughly ravished her mouth. Her arms pulled him even closer, if possible. They heard both their stomachs rumbling, and they laughed as they pulled apart.

"Come on. Let's get lunch." Ginny invited Draco as she stood up.

Draco reached for Ginny's hand as they walked together towards the Great Hall.

--

Colin had much to think about. Schoolwork would definitely take much of his time; Parkinson's plan… _No, you idiot._ He thought to himself. _I refuse to think about it. It would do me more harm than good… so, just stop thinking about it._ Colin sighed. "There's no use getting worked up about this stuff." He said to himself. He resigned to eating his lunch so that he could get started with his unfinished Transfiguration essay.

"Hey Colin!"

Colin looked up, his hand reaching for his fork. "Oh, hey Cami." He greeted her as she settled herself in the seat across of him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much…" Cami said, shrugging her shoulders. "By the way, have you seen Ginny?"

Colin opened his mouth to reply and shut it again. He was about to say no and that he hadn't seen her since this morning, when Cami said, "Ah, there she is." Colin looked at the direction Cami was looking at. As he looked, he saw Ginny and Draco kissing and parted ways to their separate tables. It didn't take a while for Ginny to sit beside Cami and eat, smiling as she did so.

"Hey Ginny." Colin said.

Ginny forced down a mouthful of her food and laughed. "Hey…" She replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"For a moment there, I thought you've forgotten about us and Malfoy was the only thing on your mind." Cami said.

"Me? Forget you? Never!" Ginny denied.

Colin snorted. Ginny gave him a half-hearted glare, and engaged herself in a lively conversation with Cami. Colin didn't mind and just proceeded to eat his lunch.

--

Colin frustratingly threw a piece of parchment to the wastebasket. He was starting his essay on Ancient Runes but somehow his mind was blank. He couldn't start thinking on what to write. He stood up from his desk and paced in his dorm room. Something was terribly bothering him. He stared at the parchment, bottle of ink, and quill on his desk. The thought of Pansy's proposal came to his mind. He shook his head as if by doing so, the thought would disappear from his mind. He glared at the things on his table and continued to pace, thinking about his essay. His eyes wandered so often at his desk, making it hard for him to think of anything other than Parkinson's proposal. He muttered a curse and lied on his bed. He stayed there, thinking of what to do. He stared blankly at the top of his four-poster bed. He finally stood up, a few minutes later, with one resolve --- to write.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well? What do you guys think? I know it's kinda short, but I hope I kept you in suspense… Tell me what you think… Please review… thanks a bunch -

To all those who are reading my other fic, I'll Love You Until The End, I might be updating a little later… -


End file.
